vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodrigo Borgia
Summary Rodrigo Borgia (1431 – 1503), born Roderic Llançol i de Borja, was the head of the Catholic Church from 11 August 1492 until his death, reigning as Pope Alexander VI. From 1476, he served as Grand Master of the Italian Rite of the Templar Order. Originally hailing from Spain, Rodrigo moved to Italy where he studied and joined the Catholic Church, eventually becoming a cardinal. Using the influence he gained from his clerical position, Rodrigo conspired several plots to murder political leaders across the country to claim it under the Templar banner. As one of the wealthiest men in Europe, Rodrigo's power as Grand Master spread all over the continent. In 1488, Rodrigo was responsible for shipping an Apple of Eden from Cyprus to Venice, before it was stolen by his arch-enemy, Ezio Auditore da Firenze and his fellow Italian Assassins. In 1492, via several bribes and power plays, Rodrigo won the Papal conclave, and became one of the most controversial Renaissance popes. Under the leadership of the Borgia, the Templars focused primarily on establishing their power and control in Europe, losing sight of their true ideology. The Templars commonly refer to this era as the "Dark Age of the Order". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his sword, and even higher with the Staff of Eden Name: Rodrigo Borgia, Roderic Llançol i de Borja, Alexander VI, "the Spaniard", "Maestro", "Bull of Alba in the harbor" Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 72 at time of his death Classification: Human, pope, priest, Knights' Templar agent, Grand Master of the Italian Rite of the Templar Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Skilled swordsman. Later gains access to Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation and Mind Control, Shockwave Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Telekinesis, limited Flight and many more abilities with the Staff of Eden Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Traded blows with Giovanni Auditore. Later fought against his son Ezio Auditore da Firenze twice, one of them being in unarmed combat while the latter had Altaïr's armor equipped in both of these fights, with both the armor and Ezio being able to tank cannonballs of this magnitude on their lonesome), higher with his sword, and even higher with the Staff of Eden (Became considerably superior to his previous self. Easily sent Ezio flying with a single blast from his Staff and knocked everyone down and out in the process, and could now even stab through him despite the Assassin having equipped Altaïr's armor at the time. Easily managed to defeat Apple-generated clones made by Ezio, with Apple clones being able to damage Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, who is this durable) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Kept pace with Ezio and his Apple-generated clones during their battles), higher with the Staff of Eden (Should be as fast as Tsar Alexander III, who could easily keep pace with Nikolai Orelov) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with and pushed back Ezio many times in their confrontations, although Ezio ultimately overpowered him in all of them), higher with the Staff of Eden (Easily overpowered the Apple of Eden's projections, which are on par with Bayek and vastly superior to the Minotaur, who can casually ragdoll Kassandra. Should also thus be equal in strength to Tsar Alexander III, who casually lifted a train carriage and tipped it to the other side while being separated from the Staff) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Could stagger and easily draw blood from Ezio with his punches and kicks even with the latter wearing Altaïr's armor), higher with the Staff of Eden Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Took hits from Giovanni in 1476 and his son Ezio while the latter used the Sword of Altaïr long before the Templar became the Pope and gained access to the Papal Staff and its powers), higher with the Staff of Eden (This allowed him to survive a full-powered air assassination from Ezio, and he managed to easily withstand multiple successive attacks from the Apple's clones) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword, several meters with staff Standard Equipment: A schiavona (Later discards it), Papal Staff of Eden Intelligence: A manipulative strategist who conspired his way into becoming one of the most rich and politically powerful men in all of Europe. Master combatant in swordsmanship and CQC. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, rather obsessed with power. Fell out of his prime after his defeat at Ezio's hands and suffered from various illnesses afterwards (Though his durability remained unchanged as not long after his illness he was charged by a stag and survived relatively unharmed). Gallery Rodrigo_borgia_1_render_by_quidek_d8ft4mw.png|Rodrigo before he became the pope Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Evil Characters Category:Ubisoft Category:Templars Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Priests Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Parents Category:Game Bosses Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Shockwave Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Seduction Users